No way
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA - "J'ai dit hors de question Potter car je refuse de voir du rouge dans ma maison pas même sur une petite cuillère alors une chambre repeinte en rouge… Jamais !"


**Résumé** : OS / UA - « J'ai dit hors de question Potter car je refuse de voir du rouge dans ma maison pas même sur une petite cuillère alors une chambre repeinte en rouge… Jamais ! »

 **Disclamer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Ai-je été traumatisée à cause des travaux que j'ai dû faire dans ma maison au point d'en écrire un OS pour me défouler ? Oui.

* * *

.

« Hors de question ! »

« Oh allez s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'ai laissée décider pour tout le reste de la maison. Tu peux me laisser décider pour cette pièce ! »

« J'ai dit hors de question Potter car je refuse de voir du rouge dans ma maison, pas même sur une petite cuillère alors une chambre repeinte en rouge… Jamais ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Car tu détestes le rouge. »

« Exactement. »

« Alors pourquoi possèdes-tu une demi-douzaine de paires de Louboutin si tu détestes tant que ça cette couleur ? »

Harry croisa fièrement les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire goguenard apparaissant sur ses lèvres en voyant la bouche de son interlocutrice former un « O ».

« Comment peux-tu oser comparer un emblème de la mode - qui me donne une classe folle et que, je te le rappelle, tu adores me voir porter lors de nos ébats - à quatre murs d'une pièce que nous verrons tous les jours et qui m'agresseront la rétine. Rien que d'y penser je vois flou ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

« Je ne te demande pas de tous les refaire en rouge. Juste d'en avoir un et le reste serait en blanc. »

« Quand je dis non c'est non. »

« Pansy, chérie, je te rappelle que tu refusais d'aller à Burger King car leur nourriture est je cite « remplie de lipides et de glucides indignent de ton corps de déesse », pourtant tu as cédé pour y goûter au moins une fois et finalement, tu y vas dès que tu en as l'occasion. Même quand je ne suis pas là. Comme il y a deux jours par exemple. »

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Comment était-il au courant ? Elle s'y était pourtant rendue en toute discrétion. Elle avait revêtu une tenue noire, attaché ses cheveux, mis une paire de lunettes aux verres teintés et des talons de seulement sept centimètres. Sept centimètres ! Cela n'arrivait que quand elle était malade. Même par grand froid et quand il neigeait, elle portait du dix centimètres minimum. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle s'était trouvée méconnaissable. Pansy avait également payé en liquide juste au cas où… Alors comment diable son secret avait-il pu être découvert ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Donc tu avoues ? »

« Nier serait totalement inutile vu que nous savons toi et moi que j'étais effectivement présente dans cet antre de la malbouffe. Alors crache le morceau Potter. Comment le sais-tu ? » répéta-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabe de sa dernière phrase très lentement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction du brun à lunettes.

Harry déglutit devant le ton venimeux de la brune.

« Fred ! Fred t'a reconnue. »

« Le petit enfoiré. » souffla Pansy. « Attends tu veux dire qu'un de tes rouquins d'amis était présent et que je n'ai même pas remarqué sa tignasse qui, en temps normal, me brule la rétine ? »

« Apparemment tu étais beaucoup trop obsédée par ton whooper pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. C'était bon hein ? Malgré tout ce gras qui pourrait te faire grossir, » la taquina-t-il.

« C'est de ta faute aussi ! Avec tes goûts de pauvre, mes papilles si délicates élevées au caviar ont commencé à muter pour apprécier la cuisine des fast-foods. »

« Tes papilles ont muté… Bien sûr. Tu t'es juste rendu compte que j'avais raison, que ce n'est pas si dégoûtant que ça et tu ne veux pas l'avouer. Tu fais de nouveau preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai épousée en connaissant ce défaut. »

« À croire que je t'ai mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu me passes la bague au doigt ! »

« Presque. »

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui donna une tape sur le bras, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Hum… Donc heu… Pas de rouge ? » demanda d'une petite voix le vendeur qui venait d'assister impuissant à toute la scène.

« Oui. », « Non. » dirent en même temps le couple.

Les iris marron de Pansy affrontèrent ceux verts de son mari. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Tous deux avaient une idée bien arrêtée de comment la chambre devait être redécorée : Harry souhaitait une ambiance chaude et des meubles foncés alors que Pansy voulait une pièce lumineuse dans les tons beige et marron ainsi que du mobilier blanc.

« Si je puis me permettre… »

Le couple transperça du regard le malheureux vendeur qui devenait la cible de leur dispute.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça s'il-vous-plaît vous me faites peur, » couina le vendeur.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Harry avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Pas moi. » renchérit Pansy en regardant ses ongles manucurés.

« Vous en êtes à combien ? » questionna-t-il Pansy en pointant son index en direction du ventre plat de cette dernière.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que je suis grosse ? » lui demanda-t-elle agressivement.

« Non, non du tout ! » s'exclama l'homme. « Mais vous posez votre main sur votre ventre comme ma femme le faisait pendant sa grossesse. Alors je me suis dit que vous veniez pour peindre une chambre d'enfant. »

Le regard de Pansy s'adoucit en entendant les paroles du vendeur. Pendant un court instant, elle avait cru qu'il blâmait son addiction récente aux whoopers.

« Trois mois. »

« Ce que je peux vous conseiller c'est de prendre cet échéancier de couleurs, de réfléchir un moment aux meubles et à l'ambiance que vous vous voulez donner et de revenir d'ici quelques mois quand vous connaîtrez le sexe du bébé. »

« Vous avez probablement raison, on s'est un peu précipités mais on est tellement excités ! »

« Je comprends tout à fait, » dit le vendeur un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. « Quand vous reviendrez, demandez Tyler. »

« C'est vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. »

Sous leur regard choqué, le vendeur leur tourna le dos et marcha le plus vite possible loin du couple le plus dingue qu'il ait été amené à rencontrer.

.

* * *

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

 **Mixou :** Merci beaucoup :)

 **Guest :** Contente que l'OS t'ai fait rire :)

* * *

 **Je tiens à donner un câlin mental à tous les vendeurs qui ont eu ce genre de client en face d'eux, qui sont traités comme du caca pendant la période des soldes car " _vous vendeurs vous êtes là pour ça_ ", qui retrouvent les cabines dans un état pitoyable et à qui ont ne dit même pas bonjour ou au revoir. Et pour le coup je sais de quoi je parle car j'ai fais ce métier pendant deux ans alors vous avez tout mon soutien.**

 **.**

 **Review ?  
**


End file.
